


【昱剑】A Little Princess

by RhyNam



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhyNam/pseuds/RhyNam
Summary: 异装癖预警





	【昱剑】A Little Princess

"你去问问方书剑，参不参加周末的联谊。"  
班长把一沓表格拍在蔡程昱桌上，顺便下达了这个任务。  
"好。"三好学生蔡程昱爽快应下。"回头放学了我就问。"  
"我觉得他不会答应。"后排龚子棋懒洋洋的接了一句，"你见他哪次联谊来了的？"他见蔡程昱回头，嗤的笑了一声，"不过你可以试试，说不定你能入了那个冷美人的眼。"

不能在背后说人闲话是真的。吃瓜群众龚子棋话音刚落，冷美人就站了起来朝这边走过来，把校对好的剧本递给蔡程昱。他眼睛扫过笑眯眯的蔡程昱，也下意识的跟着笑了一下。  
"嘶……"龚子棋在后座倒吸一口凉气。

"等一下，"蔡程昱见方书剑转身要走，急忙喊住他。"周日的联谊，来参加吗？"  
方书剑摇摇头表示拒绝，飞快地走回座位收拾好东西，踏着广播的放学铃离开了教室。

方书剑是个奇怪的人。  
这个奇怪不是体现在外貌或者性格上。毕竟在这个高速发展的时代出现什么样的人都不奇怪。只不过跟大多数人比起来，他格外与众不同罢了。  
没人知道他早上什么时候到班级，也没人知道他放学急匆匆去哪里。班级里的额外活动也从不参与，最重要的一点大概就是，相对于男孩子，他和女孩子的相处明显更自然。

"我觉得他可能是个弯的，你小心点。"龚子棋神神叨叨的嘱咐他。"阿蔡，你可别被带到沟里了。"  
"你想太多了，我有分寸。"蔡程昱一脸无语，"你什么时候这么八卦？"他装作痛心疾首的质问道，仿佛一向以黑道太子形象示人的龚子棋变成了一个八婆。  
"你有数就行。"龚子棋瞥了他一眼，把包甩在肩上大摇大摆的走了。  
蔡程昱在座位上不紧不慢的收拾好书本，确认所有同学都离开之后锁上了门，踩着夕阳的光影离开了教室。

 

"真的不参加这次的联谊吗？"蔡程昱进了门，在门口换拖鞋。

"你今天来的迟了。"方书剑没回答他的问题。

蔡程昱抱歉的笑了笑，他提着袋子穿过门廊，走到挂衣服的穿衣镜前，仔细地把袋子里长裙挂起来。  
"我去拿衣服了。"他回过身，方书剑抱着膝盖坐在沙发上看着他，他的睡衣长到脚踝，像是把他整个人裹在了一团云朵里。一般男孩在这个年龄都不会像他一样单薄纤细，但这种单薄感是骨肉匀停的，多一分嫌多，少一分又不够。

蔡程昱把方书剑从沙发上抱起来，男孩顺从的攀住他的脖子，他的身体由于常年练习舞蹈而柔软不已。就像没有骨头，蔡程昱想着。

"我把那件裙子带回来了，你要试试吗？"他问方书剑。  
"……嗯。"

 

 

 

蔡程昱和方书剑之间的联系大概要扯到高中时期。作为住在同一层的邻居，应试教育时期的蔡程昱就算再两耳不闻窗外事，也是知道对门住的是一个单身母亲带着一个和他差不多大的孩子。只不过他在最开始认识方书剑的时候，把他认成了一个女孩。

夏日炎炎，空调偏偏在这时罢工。蔡程昱一个人在家觉得快要闷死，把里面的木门开了敞风，隔着铁栅栏，对门门口坐了一个漂亮的女孩子。

任谁见了她都能感知到她的美丽，女孩双手托着下巴，安安静静地坐在小板凳上，胳膊肘抵着裙子遮不住的粉嫩的膝盖。像是被突然打开的门吓了一跳，她形状好看的眉毛拧在一起，眼神流露出不满。

"不好意思……我……我有点热，"蔡程昱撇了一把额头上的汗珠，"吓到你了。"  
女孩子不说话，圆溜溜的眼睛盯着他看了一会，随后又飘走。蔡程昱这才注意到她连电扇都没开，汗湿的头发软趴趴的覆在额前。汗珠顺着细长的脖颈滑到胸口下面，看不见了。  
“你不开风扇吗？”蔡程昱忍不住提醒道，他抄着一把蒲扇，试图营造出一前一后两头的凉快。  
女孩子像是被他问的烦了，终于开口说话。  
"不喜欢风扇。"  
他站起来打开门，走到蔡程昱面前，湿漉漉的眼睛看着他。  
"请我进去坐坐吧。"

我家里难道凉快一些吗？蔡程昱看着坐在自家沙发上女孩，哦不，应该是男孩，刚刚他开口的瞬间蔡程昱就醒悟过来了。一个穿着裙子的漂亮男孩提出的请求莫名奇妙的攻破他的心房，让他把母亲叮嘱的一个人在家别给陌生人开门的铁条击的粉碎。

"你叫什么？"蔡程昱思考半天决定主动出击。

"方书剑，书剑恩仇录的书剑。"男孩回答他，"我知道你，我看过你在学校的讲演。"

 

自我介绍就这样仓促的结束了，蔡程昱识趣的闭了嘴，天气太热了，无意义的尬聊只会带来更多的燥热。两个男孩沉默的坐在蔡程昱家不是很大的客厅里，沉默地度过了正式认识后第一个漫长的下午。  
临近傍晚，昏黄的夕阳光芒洒进屋子，蔡程昱摇着扇子打算去开灯，方书剑跟着他一起站了起来。  
"谢谢你。"他站在玄关的地方和蔡程昱告别，摸出藏在消防栓后面的钥匙，"别和我母亲说我今天来你家了可以吗？也别和你妈妈说。"  
蔡程昱挠着头答应了，他猜是因为方书剑的妈妈不允许儿子随便乱跑，谁有一个这样漂亮的孩子都会有这种担心的。

 

就像是打开了什么开关，方书剑来蔡程昱家的次数越来越多。两个人达成了某种默契，只要双方的家长都不在家，他们就把门打开，然后方书剑来蔡程昱家里，一开始是两个人枯坐着，后来他们在各做各事的时候也会有一些简单的交流，这些交流又无一例外的终止在蔡程昱试探着问起方书剑穿裙子的原因时。

好奇心是有可能被消磨的，当假期快结束的时候，蔡程昱已经对方书剑穿着裙子来家里的行为熟视无睹，甚至还会对裙子的款式评头论足。

 

"今天的裙子太紧了，"蔡程昱给方书剑开门时说道，"你穿了文胸吗？"  
方书剑斜了他一眼，不怎么愿意理睬这个玩笑，他把头发梳起来，有一两缕俏皮的跑了出来，垂在颊侧。  
"马上要开学了，你作业都写完了？"蔡程昱又开了一个新话题，这回直接收获了一记白眼。  
"写完了，你呢？"  
"快了，"蔡程昱耸耸肩，"不过马上我就要转学了，写不写完无所谓。"  
"……你要去哪？"方书剑迟疑着问道。  
"上海，我要去学音乐了。"蔡程昱道，"最近已经开始搬家了。"  
"…来我家坐会吧。"方书剑咬了咬唇，下定决心般的向他发出邀请，然后飞快的打开门走了出去，像是怕蔡程昱不接受，"就当做是帮我保守秘密的回报吧。"

 

方书剑的房间有些狭小，立式的木衣柜占据了四分之一的空间，东西虽然多但总体而言还算得上整整齐齐。蔡程昱有点局促地坐在书桌旁的椅子上，看着方书剑换衣服。

"咳…你妈妈经常不在家吗？"他试图分散注意力。  
"那不是我妈，"方书剑没什么表情，"她是受人所托临时照顾我。"  
蔡程昱从他木着的脸上觉察出一些异样的情绪，果断闭嘴了，他果然很不适合当一个话题开启者。

就在方书剑试图从狭窄的领口逃脱时，门口传来了清晰的一声锁头转动的声音。他敏感的停下动作，扭头朝那个方向看。

大门开了，有人进来了。

方书剑迅速地拽下没脱完的衣服，也不管裙子的领口被他扯得歪歪扭扭的，然后把衣柜门打开，示意蔡程昱快进去。

 

"你儿子不在家啊？"一个男人的声音响起，有点懒洋洋的味道。  
"那不是我儿子，"女人说，"不知道上哪疯去了。"  
方书剑停住了，然后一把抓住蔡程昱的胳膊，把他推进衣柜里，随即自己也跟着躲了进去。

"你不管管他？"  
"你今天怎么这么关心他？"女人问，"他跟他妈一样，是个怪胎。"

蔡程昱感到热浪一阵阵翻腾，这种偷听别人家事的行为本就十分尴尬。今天又是十分闷热要下暴雨的天气，他和方书剑的身形都不算娇小，一起挤在柜子里难免束手束脚。不一会他的T恤就汗湿了，潮乎乎的黏在身上。

门外的男女很快结束了语言的交流，似乎在接吻，中间夹杂着意味不明低语和急促的喘息声。

好像更热了。  
蔡程昱想着，他忍不住拿手扇风，妄图带来一些凉意。  
难道真的有用？  
清甜的凉意在闷热的木柜里像冰块一样沁人，方书剑撮着嘴，在给他一点点吹风。汗珠子顺着他的鬓角滑到下颌，滴在胸口。

"你穿了文胸吗？"蔡程昱突然没头没脑的再次问道，声音被压成气音。  
方书剑显得有些无语，他缓慢摸索着脱掉那件被蔡程昱说小了的衣服，露出了里面纯白的内衣。

"……"蔡程昱尽力的低下头避免看到方书剑裸露的上半身，天干物燥小心火烛，这见鬼的天气已经害得他的大脑离家出走三四回了。在这封闭的灼热的衣柜里似乎产生了某种神秘的氛围，把他和方书剑裹在里面。而肌肤间的不断地摩挲只会助长这种气氛。

更要命的是方书剑正在靠近他。

在黑暗中蔡程昱听见窸窸窣窣的声音，男孩轻轻脱下内裤，掀开裙子，转过身子来跨坐到他的腰际，迫使他向后倒在隔板上。笔直的腿钻进他的T恤里，脚趾轻轻磨蹭他汗湿的腰腹的曲线。方书剑的手顺着他的肩线向下摸，到小腹下时忽然用力扯开他的裤子，把手伸了进去。那里鼓鼓的一包热得几乎沸腾。狭小衣柜里的热空气瞬间凝固，让人无法呼吸。 蔡程昱慌得去抓男孩的手腕，可他更快一些，钻进去紧紧攥住了他的下面。男孩指尖的力度懵懂而生涩，抓得他生疼。

“你干嘛？”蔡程昱忍不住低声喊，又被方书剑捂住嘴。男孩的眼睛在昏暗的空间里亮晶晶的，散发出灼人的光线。  
“我太热了。”他说，随即很自然的往后坐了坐，将潮湿的穴口抵在蔡程昱的阴茎上。

“你那凉快些。”

 

穿着裙子的两个身影重叠在了一起，蔡程昱从往昔的回忆中脱身，面前的男孩还是像当初那样看着他，除了头发短了些，方书剑整个人几乎没怎么变。他背过身子，示意蔡程昱帮他拉开拉链。

“很漂亮。”蔡程昱说道。他从后面环住方书剑，凝视着镜中的两个男孩。矮一些的那个睁着懵懂的眼睛，像是无辜的幼兔。  
“或许…涂点口红会更漂亮？”蔡程昱认真询问。

猎手布置好陷阱，静静等待猎物落入网中。

 

 

方书剑陷入柔软的被褥里，蔡程昱捧着他的脸颊，一点点的给他形状丰满的嘴唇涂上热烈的颜色。  
“抿一抿。”他下达指令。  
方书剑听话地把上下两片唇瓣紧紧贴合在一起，然后松开。蔡程昱仔细地检查着实验成果，最后还是觉得不太均匀。他伸出舌头，轻轻舔了舔方书剑的唇瓣，继而顺理成章把矫正行为变成一个缠缠绵绵的吻。然后沿着他细腻的脖子向下，咬上他的锁骨，在边缘处轻轻留下一圈齿痕。他的舌苔反复蹭过那白皙柔嫩的肌肤，在上头留下深深浅浅的痕迹。蔡程昱双手摸索到男孩的腰侧，拉开那条裙子的拉链，他的手顺着那条线钻进方书剑的裙子里，在他的胸膛上游走，先是绕着柔软的乳晕摁压，指腹重重磨蹭着乳尖，那一侧挺立后他隔着衣物吮上另一侧，齿尖轻轻咬合在周遭摩挲，直至两边的硬粒都肿胀充血，在衣服上顶出凸起的形状。  
方书剑双手捂住眼睛，咬唇将细碎的呻吟咽回腹中。他裙子的下摆被蔡程昱掀了起来，隔着一层布料他握住了方书剑半勃的阴茎轻缓捋动，拇指摩擦顶端开合的小口，听到方书剑舒服地叹息了一声，不自觉地微微提起腰胯来贴合他的手掌。他任由男孩顶入自己掌心，小口沁出粘稠前液，慢慢浸润开来。方书剑的呻吟变得绵软黏腻，几乎成为懒洋洋的鼻音，好像已经完全的放松了，但当蔡程昱褪下他纯白的内裤、五指收紧握住他完全挺立的性器时，他还是不由自主的将身躯绷紧，忍不住叫出声来，像是毫无防备的小动物被人握住了要害。

“你怕什么？”蔡程昱笑出了声，他压低了声音在男孩耳边询问，末了含住男孩薄薄的耳廓吮吸，逐渐加快手上动作的频率。方书剑经不起这样的撩拨，稍微刺激一下就让他缴械投降。在射精的一瞬间他的双手抱紧了蔡程昱的腰腹，把脸埋进了他的胸膛，然后尖叫出声，大腿跟着颤抖。

方书剑的成长过程中缺乏正常的性教导，他只目睹过养母和别人做爱，那些人中有男有女。女人的尖叫和喘息造成他对性行为难以磨灭的阴影。但那些潜藏在暴力性爱里巨大的刺激感和快感又使他对做爱产生了某种扭曲的向往，让他不知不觉养成了穿裙子的怪癖，又因为知道是异类的行为而不敢和任何人说。  
蔡程昱是第一个看到他穿裙子的人，很有趣的是，他从第一次见面到现在没有做出任何异常的反应，仿佛方书剑热衷穿裙子是件再正常不过的事。

他觉得自己找到了可以依赖的对象，尽管蔡程昱很快就要搬走了，他也忍不住想要靠近他的心思，所以慌乱地从那个家逃离，跟着蔡程昱的轨迹来到了上海。

 

"蔡……"  
方书剑还在高潮余韵中，他神情有些茫然地接受了一个来自蔡程昱的亲吻。随即他的腿被掰开，那人按住他的腿根，将双腿向两边拉开，好叫入口彻底暴露出来。  
“痛的话可以喊出来。”蔡程昱耐心哄着他，他手指上涂了润滑，缓慢的推进男孩的身体里，一圈一圈在褶皱周围打转，肠道在冰凉液体的作用下变得湿润。方书剑在从余韵中挣脱出来后便意识到他在干嘛。于是他挣扎起来，想要合拢双腿。

穴口那里已经开始细微的张合，蔡程昱又加了两根手指，顶入穴口内部探索。方书剑抽了口气，小腿下意识向上蹬了一下。蔡程昱在紧实灼热的甬道中推入，找到了一处凸起的地方，重重蹭摁在那一点上。这番动作很快，方书剑猛的腰胯一颤、绷紧上身，发出急促的喊叫。

“.…..啊，别——”

蔡程昱找到这一点，屈指用力按压，在方书剑急促的呻吟中来回刮擦，他的动作耐心温柔。看到男孩眼尾染上薄红，挺起腰腹追随他手指的动作，他才托起他的臀部，抽出手指换上自己肿胀的性器。

可能是方书剑天生肠道狭窄，即使并不是第一次做这种事，进入的过程依旧给他带来难以忍受的剧痛。蔡程昱在完全插入之后试着顶弄那一块敏感的位置，希望通过快感来将疼痛掩盖过去。可惜作用并不明显，方书剑还是疼的脸上褪去血色，眼角不断有泪珠滚落下来。

即便如此他也没有推开蔡程昱，他把双臂收紧，纤细笔直的腿紧紧缠住蔡程昱的腰，这样紧紧拥抱和包裹着身上的男孩，他的肠道在进出摩擦的刺激中剧烈的收缩着，痛快交加，里里外外的热浪逼得他无处可逃，只能靠唾液的交换获得一点无用的安慰。直到蔡程昱在里面射了精，他才放松下来，精疲力竭地将自己摊开。

“方儿。”蔡程昱嗓音有些沙哑，带着很重的疲倦和一丝微妙的满足。

“嗯？”方书剑闭着眼，昏昏沉沉的快要睡去。

“没什么，就是想喊喊你。”蔡程昱重新把他揽进怀里，男孩身上那件裙子还没脱掉，上面沾满了凌乱的精液，还有几道浅浅的口红印。

 

You are my little princess.

我们第一次见面时，你就是我的小公主。


End file.
